


Insistence

by Grotesgi



Series: Hope and Solace [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Planet, Aliens, Courting Rituals, Free Mers, Hermaphrodites, Merformers, Other, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesgi/pseuds/Grotesgi
Summary: It's that time of the year. Who said finding a good mate was easy? It's not.Sunstreaker thinks they've managed it, though.
Relationships: Megatron/Sideswipe (Transformers), Megatron/Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Series: Hope and Solace [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835254
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Insistence

“That’s a Loner, isn’t it?”

“Look at the size of him!”

Sunstreaker glanced up at the hushed whispers that broke out around him when a massive shadow blotted out the sunlight filtering through the peaceful waves of the lagoon. Next to him Sideswipe did the same, turning onto his back to look at the mer passing above them, close to the surface.

“What’s he doing here?” someone asked.

“You think Loners don’t take part in the Gathering?” another asked back incredulously.

“Loner, huh? I’ve never seen one before,” Sideswipe commented, and Sunstreaker tuned the others out in favor of his brother. They both watched as the big grey mer kept on swimming, calmly and confidently like he owned the whole ocean. Scars littered his body, tells of a life that couldn’t have been easy.

“When would we have even gotten a chance to see one?” Sunstreaker asked, cocking a brow at his twin. Sideswipe shrugged, his eyes following the other mer until the stranger disappeared into the hustle and bustle of the Gathering. 

“I dunno. But think about it, someone who voluntarily lives without a pod? And _survives?_ That’s impressive.”

“Hmh.” Maybe so. Sunstreaker, though, refused to be _too_ impressed, and turned his attention back to their surroundings. Mers were swimming by and eyeing each other left and right, searching for someone they would want to court.

t

Sunstreaker, for his part, was yet to see anyone he would’ve liked, despite them being a whole week into the Gathering already. As Sideswipe loved to remind him.

But neither had Sideswipe mated with anyone yet, although Sunstreaker had the feeling that was mostly because his brother was following his lead instead of taking the initiative in anything.

There had been suitors. Many of them, for both of them. He could feel the weariness in his tail from having run from and outlasted so many others already, and Sideswipe was probably feeling the same. But he was _not_ going to settle. If that meant not finding anyone at all to mate with, so be it.

Only the best for him, and for Sideswipe, by extension, if he was right about his brother’s plans to mate with the same individual he would pick. 

But there was still another week to go, and if he was tired now, he had to wonder how tired he would be by the end of it. Luckily he wouldn’t be the only one. Everyone else would tire too as time passed, and no one would be able to chase quite as friskily as they could at the start of the Gathering. That was his only saving grace.

As he let his eyes pass around the many mers around them, he noticed one stranger staring quite attentively at them. Or him, more specifically, because his eyes didn’t move when Sideswipe swam a few meters this way or that. His primarily red body wasn’t too different in hue from Sideswipe’s, and his scales had a healthy luster to them.

He was smaller than they were though, and didn’t look too old. Sunstreaker already decided he didn’t like him or want him.

Meanwhile, they seemed to decide they liked him and wanted him, despite his scowl. In a flash they sprinted towards him, and Sunstreaker tensed up before sighing and preparing himself to rocket out of there. “Oh, here we go again…”

Next to him, Sideswipe snickered.

* * *

The day had shifted from morning to afternoon by the time they had a chance to catch a breather together again. Sideswipe had flopped himself to the ocean floor, panting through his gills.

Sunstreaker had to admit he wasn’t feeling much better, but he held to his dignity and floated a little above his brother.

“Guess what?” Sideswipe spoke up suddenly, his tail making an excited little wiggle that had Sunstreaker instantly suspicious.

“What?”

“That Loner we saw earlier? I found out his name,” the red twin announced proudly. Sunstreaker glared at him dubiously.

“How and _why?”_

“I was curious! And asked one of the people that _didn’t_ try to court me. Apparently he’s pretty well known, and he’s lived alone for years! Think about that. _Years._ ”

“Don’t tell me you have a crush,” Sunstreaker growled, rounding in on his brother. Sideswipe shrunk back against the sand, but giggled like the audacious idiot he was. 

“I swear, I swear I don’t. I just think it’s pretty cool to live on your own like that! And for so long.”

“You have a crush.”

“I do not!”

“Listen to yourself talk!” Sunstreaker threw his arms up before dragging one hand down his face. Well, this was the whole point of the Gathering, wasn’t it? _Find someone you liked?_

“I’m not going to go court him!” Sideswipe said before Sunstreaker had the chance to ask about that. He glowered at Sideswipe, and Sideswipe glowered back at him.

“But you want to.”

“Oh, Primus, can’t you just drop this already?” It was Sideswipe’s turn to drag a hand down his face. “I just wanted to know his name, is that such a crime? He’s _interesting_ , nothing more than that.”

“Right,” Sunstreaker intoned, skepticism dripping from his voice. “Because you have gotten interested in _so_ many other people.”

“He’s different!” Sideswipe tried to argue, but if you asked Sunstreaker, he was only digging his grave deeper.

It looked like Sideswipe came to that conclusion too, because he opened his mouth to say something further, then decided against it and _really_ sank into the sand. He muttered something under his breath, but Sunstreaker couldn’t make out the words, and didn’t really care to, either.

“So what’s his name?” Sunstreaker drawled, just to humor his poor brother. It was sad to see the way Sideswipe perked up and gave him a dazzling grin.

“Megatron! His name is Megatron.”

Speak of the Devil… The constant background drone of hundreds of mers in every direction suddenly quieted in their vicinity. Sunstreaker glanced up in alarm, as unlikely as it was that there would have been anything dangerous, only to find himself the subject of a stranger’s unflinching attention.

Except now he knew this stranger’s name. The big grey mer with scars all over his body had everyone around him clearing away to give him plenty of room, shooting him glances that he completely ignored.

In favor of staring at Sunstreaker. From the corner of his eye he could see Sideswipe rising partially upright, glancing between him and Megatron. He had red eyes, like Sideswipe, and they bore straight into Sunstreaker.

And Megatron? He was much larger than they were, and he had age on him, it was obvious. But despite that and the many scars he wore, his skin shone in the daylight, stretched taut over his musculature.

Everything about him spoke of health and vitality.

“Sunny,” Sideswipe whispered next to him, but Sunstreaker felt rooted in place by the weight of that singular focus weighing on him. He didn’t even dare flick his tail, lest that broke the spell and caused… Something to happen.

He didn’t know what he feared or wished for.

“Sunny!” Sideswipe said a little more urgently, kicking himself up from the seafloor.

And the spell broke. There was no warning given before Megatron suddenly set in motion, accelerating straight at him with speed he wouldn’t have expected from a mer that big. Sideswipe gasped next to him, but Sunstreaker didn’t have the time to stay and wonder about him.

With urgency that felt a lot more real than it had with any of his many other courters, Sunstreaker sprinted away as fast as his tail would allow. He swam up, closer to the surface to give him more room to maneuver, and Megatron followed with frightening ease. And who knew how many times he had done this dance before, if he was as old as Sunstreaker suspected him to be?

How many times had he failed in courting?

Damn him if Sunstreaker was going to make this easy for him, though. He’d spent the last week trumping others’ attempts to court him.

This would be no different.

It quickly became evident that Megatron was faster than him in a straight line, but that only meant that he would need to make more turns. Presumably the other’s greater size made it harder for him to change direction quickly—made him less agile to an extent that allowed Sunstreaker to stay ahead of him, just as long as he remained unpredictable.

So he did his best to be just that, changing course on a dime with no warning or indication of where he was going to go next, and careful to stay out of Megatron’s reach. Up, down, left, right, always skirting far enough from the grey mer that he wouldn’t be able to grab him. Megatron tried a few times, and a few times it was a close call, but he managed. He zigzagged between the other mers either courting each other or finding someone to court, and if they didn’t clear the way for him, they sure did that for Megatron.

That didn’t work in his favor when Megatron didn’t need to take all the turns he needed to, but Sunstreaker’s best was enough to keep him ahead of his pursuer as the minutes stretched into an hour.

But he’d already done this for a week straight. As the hours slowly multiplied, his breathing began to turn ragged and his tail was starting to burn from the constant exertion.

And yet Megatron didn’t give up. Where others would have abandoned the chase by now, Megatron kept coming, following his every move with singleminded intensity that was as frightening as it was titillating.

Megatron wanted him. That much was painfully obvious, otherwise he would’ve stopped already, like everyone else had. They hadn’t wanted him _enough_. 

Megatron, though, he was persistent. Beyond that! He was merciless, not giving him one moment to catch his breath or have a rest, only forcing him to work his hardest to stay ahead of him. Constantly, without any hint of reprieve. 

And while Sunstreaker was starting to have to admit to himself that he was _tiring_ , Megatron showed no signs of slowing down. Even assuming he hadn’t done much courting yet in this Gathering, his stamina was impressive to show no signs of weariness despite the ever lengthening hours. 

But Sunstreaker wasn’t _easy_. He wasn’t going to let himself be that. He kept swimming just as Megatron did, tiring or not, and he kept staying ahead of Megatron.

It was just that the extent to which he was managing to stay ahead of the grey mer was beginning to narrow down severely. It took more and more out of him to get those quick bursts of speed that allowed him to dodge every time Megatron got too close, and he got too close way too often. 

And yet Sunstreaker kept going, refusing to give up any more than Megatron was giving up. The daylight began to fade, the suns set, light grew scarce, his pupils dilated to make up for the difference, and yet neither of them stopped.

He was starting to lag worse and worse. Sunstreaker hated noticing that, but it wasn’t exactly surprising.

He was tired.

But he was also stubborn.

And so was Megatron.

* * *

The largest moon was already casting its light into the waters by the time Sunstreaker finally met his limits. Megatron gained on him, and he made a quick turn away, pushing himself to make it _fast_ , but his tail was tired. So very tired, and he just couldn’t get the necessary speed. Megatron turned with him, made a grab at him, and his hand closed around his tail. Claws dug into his skin and Sunstreaker hissed even as he was yanked back to the big mer. He twisted around just in time for Megatron to reach up and grab him by the upper arms, shackling him in place and bringing him close to the vast, scar littered chest.

It was terrifying, it was arousing, and Sunstreaker’s tail twitched from side to side. His breathing, already fast, quickened even further, his pump pushing water through his gills in strong pulses.

So this was it, then. Sunstreaker forced himself to look into Megatron’s face and into the piercing red eyes. There was only the barest hint of expression there. Victory, satisfaction. Otherwise neutrality.

Sunstreaker didn’t know what his own face was reflecting. As much as he wished it was aloofness, indifference, something made him suspect it was more childish fear and mature excitement mingled together.

That was how he felt, anyway. His heart was hammering even as Megatron brought them together, the hot skin of his tail pressing against Sunstreaker’s.

He took pleasure in knowing Megatron wasn’t as unaffected by their extended courting as he seemed. His body was _smoldering_. A rumble vibrated his chest as he rubbed his tail against Sunstreaker’s, and Sunstreaker writhed against him in return, though whether it was in reciprocation or an attempt to still get away, he wasn’t sure.

There was no getting away though. Megatron’s grip was vice tight, and it wasn’t hard to tell that now that he’d _finally_ caught him, he wasn’t about to let go before the deed was done.

Sunstreaker could feel his internals throb and he let his head fall back with a groan. This time when he moved, it was definitely in reciprocation. He could feel his slit begin to open up, his tail shifting restlessly as Megatron pressed them together, and it wasn’t long before he felt something decidedly _not a tail_ press against his underside.

He had the presence of mind to consider their size difference, then, and Sunstreaker glanced along the length of his body in alarm. His concerns weren’t misplaced, and he found himself suddenly a lot less eager after catching sight of Megatron’s member.

Someone was proportional.

He didn’t have the time to voice his misgivings (as unlikely as it was that that would’ve done him any good anyway) before Megatron was already lining them up, maneuvering his body until the tip of Megatron’s length nosed up against his gaping slit. Sunstreaker tensed up when Megatron began to push in, though blessedly, he was considerate enough to go slow.

Even so it didn’t take long before his body’s natural preparation was no longer enough and he could feel the first stings of the entry of something far too large. That turned into a steady burn and Sunstreaker arched his back with a hiss. Megatron took no pity on him even if he wasn’t thoughtless about it either, and only moved one of his hands to Sunstreaker’s aft to keep him from pulling away.

But he kept going slow, giving Sunstreaker at least some time to adjust to the ever widening breadth of his member. Despite that, it hurt, and he had no idea how much worse it was still going to get.

The answer was _not very_ . It was only a few moments later that the tip of Megatron’s length bumped up against his cervix, and Megatron stopped pushing at that little bit of resistance. Sunstreaker was very grateful for that, his hands grasping onto Megatron for support as he panted through his gills, trying to grow accustomed to the feeling of being impaled on something that felt far too big for his body. And probably _was_ far too big for his body, but there was no helping it.

Then Megatron began moving, rocking them together, pulling out only to carefully push back in. Sunstreaker’s claws dug into him, but his partner didn’t object. Megatron was mindful not to push too deep, stopping every time he brushed against his cervix. Sunstreaker suspected it would’ve hurt like the pit otherwise.

As it was, his slit was slowly getting used to the stretch, the burn abating to a dull discomfort that slowly melted away. Megatron never sped up very much, and Sunstreaker didn’t try to either, his tail only curling against Megatron’s to the rhythm of his languid thrusts. 

It wasn’t long before Megatron pushed deep one more time before stopping to hold them together, his body stiffening. Sunstreaker could feel a hot burst in the depths of his slit and he huffed at the feeling, wiggling from side to side to tip himself over the edge. He didn’t manage before Megatron started to move again, a few more deep, smooth thrusts finally driving Sunstreaker’s arousal high enough for it to burst and he groaned as his muscles tightened, the ones in his slit rippling. Megatron hissed at the feeling, pushing through the uneven resistance for a couple more thrusts before he pulled out. Sunstreaker sagged in his hold when his slit was left open and gaping by the penetration, leaking something white.

But there was no red, and not much discomfort left either.

Megatron released him but didn’t move away, and neither did Sunstreaker push himself away when he was again free to do so. He slowly unhooked his claws from Megatron’s skin, feeling somewhat sorry for the blood he’d drawn.

Megatron still didn’t seem to mind that bit though.

The thought of _now what_ crossed his mind. He’d found a mate, one that had proven himself strong beyond doubt. He could feel good about that.

But did their tryst end here, or was it going to last? What did Megatron want?

What did _he_ want?

Before either of them had the chance to approach those questions, a flash of something colorful off to the side caught his attention. Sunstreaker glanced in that direction along with Megatron, and who else was it but someone who sparkled a muted red in the moonlight.

Sideswipe approached as indirectly as he possibly could, circling this way and that while he tried to get a read on the situation and whether it was the right moment to butt in, or whether he was interrupting something still. Sunstreaker’s eyes were drawn back to Megatron who was watching the display with a look of mild confusion.

It only lasted for as long as it took him to glance between the two of them, though. First at Sideswipe, then at Sunstreaker, then back at Sideswipe, and that was when realization and understanding broke across his features.

Sunstreaker pushed away as Megatron drew himself to attention and Sideswipe took his cue to approach. Sunstreaker gave the two of them some space, watching as Sideswipe boldly swam over, turned to his back, and rubbed the length of his underside to Megatron’s. There was definitive interest in Megatron’s eyes, and he turned after Sideswipe as he passed him.

There was no playing around this time, no drawn out courting. Sideswipe had asked and offered, and Megatron accepted. With a swift motion he grabbed Sideswipe by the wrist, pulling him against him. Sunstreaker could see the mix of nervousness and excitement on Sideswipe’s features, but unsurprisingly he didn’t put up a fight. He wondered how much he’d seen, if he knew what a monstrosity Megatron was hiding behind his slit, but knowing his brother, even if he did know he was probably just self destructively eager. He always had a thing for extreme experiences anyway.

Sideswipe was panting before Megatron had even uncovered himself, making little jerking motions against the grey mer. Amusement was written all over Megatron’s features, and Sunstreaker felt the same emotion. Yeah, _not_ a crush, sure.

This was probably Sideswipe’s young dream come true.

Megatron didn’t waste time getting his tool back out in the open. Sideswipe refused to even look at it, staring up at Megatron’s face even as he rubbed his belly against the thick length, so he probably knew what it was like.

Megatron purred at Sideswipe before grabbing his brother by the hips and lining them up. He went slow with Sideswipe too, but despite that Sideswipe was writhing as he was penetrated, his teeth bared in a mixed expression of pleasure and pain. Sunstreaker followed the process, from the first slow push in—and Megatron barely managed to sheath _half_ of his length within Sideswipe before he hit his limit—to the following withdraws and thrusts. Sideswipe’s expression slowly loosened as his slit got used to the stretch, push, and pull, and towards the end of it he was already rocking to meet Megatron.

He wasn’t allowed to control the pace though, Megatron did that, and Sunstreaker got the feeling the Loner had been with smaller mers before too. He looked like he had a pretty good idea of what he was doing even with a smaller partner, that was for sure.

Sideswipe was the one who stiffened first, a strangled groan passing his lips. Megatron ground his teeth and after a few more jerks of his hips against Sideswipe, he followed suit, pulling Sideswipe against him to the tune of a little _meep_ from his brother.

Then it was done and Megatron slowly relaxed his hold on Sideswipe, pulling out from his body. Sideswipe slit was gaping too, and in a move that was so completely in character for his brother, Sideswipe reached down to _poke_ at it. Sunstreaker snorted as Sideswipe swept his fingers through the white stuff that had followed Megatron’s retreat and brought it to his mouth, experimentally licking his fingers.

He made a face at the taste, shaking his hand to get the rest of it out of it. Megatron was watching the whole thing with bemusement and amusement, but really, if he wanted to stick around, he was going to have to get used to antics like that from dearest Sideswipe.

 _If_ he wanted to stick around. They’d still have to see about that.

Sunstreaker moved closer now that Megatron and Sideswipe had finished, drawing Megatron’s attention back to himself. “Twins?” Megatron asked, and oh, his voice sent shivers down Sunstreaker’s spine. Deep and gravelly, it was more pleasant on the ears than anyone’s voice had any right to be.

He couldn’t find the words in time, but Sideswipe had him covered. “Yeah,” his brother said, still wiping his mouth to try to get the taste of Megatron’s semen off his tongue.

“So… You wanna do that again?” was the next thing that came from Sideswipe’s mouth. Sunstreaker sighed, but Megatron only chuckled.

“It does increase the odds of success, doesn’t it?” he said, raising his brows at Sideswipe.

Sideswipe, for his part, made a happy sound and _threw_ himself at the grey mer. Sunstreaker stiffened in preparation for Megatron’s blowback, but… None came. A look of surprise flitted across Megatron’s features, but it quickly morphed back into a harmless kind of amusement and he merely patted Sideswipe’s aft.

Almost fondly, as impossible as that was after they’d only met so recently.

“Does this mean you’ll stay with us?” Sunstreaker asked, staying some ways out of reach even as he came close. Sideswipe was all touchy feely, and really, if Megatron decided to stay and raise the pups with them, that would just mean Sideswipe someone _other than him_ to pester with his affection.

“That was the plan, yes,” Megatron responded. Both him and Sideswipe glanced at him, although Sideswipe’s eyes quickly moved to Megatron’s face. “Unless you don’t want me to?”

“No, that’s not it,” Sunstreaker said at the same time as Sideswipe piped up with, “We want you to.”

“Then it’s decided,” Megatron said conclusively. “I’ll join you two in a pod and help raise our offspring, once the time comes.” Sideswipe tittered happily, and Sunstreaker had to admit to more than a little relief too. Their carrier might’ve managed to raise them without their sire’s presence, but he really wouldn’t have wanted to try the feat himself. “How old are you two, anyway?” their new mate asked next.

And that was that. They had a mate now. 

“This is our first year as adults,” Sunstreaker answered with a shrug.

“That young? Good.” Megatron sounded quite pleased over that fact, but Sunstreaker didn’t have the time to ask why exactly—because they were young and _virile?_ —before Sideswipe was already whining for Megatron’s attention.

“You said we could do it again. Unless you can’t get it up so soon?” Oh, low blow.

Megatron merely laughed. “Oh, I can get it up again, alright.”


End file.
